mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lista aluzji
Ten artykuł zawiera spis wszelakich aluzji do różnych filmów, piosenek, czy postaci, które zostały użyte w My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia. Powtarzające się odcinki 'Imiona postaci i design' *Wszystkie główne postacie: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie i Spike, inspirowane są kucykami generacji pierwszej: Twilight, Applejack, Firefly, Sparkler, Posey, Suprise i Spike. *Imię Applejack to nazwa popularnego w stanach alkoholu produkowanego z jabłek. *Big Macintosh, Babcia Smith, Braeburn oraz wiele innych członków rodziny Apple nazywani są tak jak różne odmiany jabłek. Pozostała część rodziny ma imiona odpowiadające potrawom robionym z jabłek. *Królewscy strażnicy noszą hełmy odpowiadające tym noszonym przez rzymskich legionistów. *Snips i Snails mają imiona inspirowane popularną, amerykańską rymowanką, What Are Little Boys Made Of?. 'Inne nazwy' *Nazwa Canterlot to połączenie dwóch słów: canter, które oznacza galop oraz Camelot, który był siedzibą Króla Artura. 'Mitologia' *Serial wprowadza do odcinków wiele mitologicznych stworzeń, takich jak Smoki, Gryfy, Jednorożce i Pegazy oraz wiele innych, o których możesz poczytać tu: Stworzenia. *W odcinku "Wigilia Serdeczności", Miasto Pegazów miało wygląd inspirowany starożytnymi Atenami. *Dowódca Hurricane nazwał nowo odkryte tereny "Pegasopolis". Polis były Greckimi miastami-państwami. Odcinki 'Sezon pierwszy' 'Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1' *Moondancer, kucyk wspominany na początku odcinka to imię kucyka generacji pierwszej i trzeciej, jednak w obecnej serii nigdy się nie pojawił. *Twilight Sparkle mieszka w dosłownej wieży z kości słoniowej. *Jeden z kostiumów, który Twilight przymierza w butiku Rarity to Statua Wolności, stojąca w Nowym Jorku. 'Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2' *Fluttershy wyciąga cierń z łapy Mantykory, co może być aluzją do popularnej historyjki Androcles i Lew. *Scena gdzie magiczna tęcza utworzona za pomocą Klejnotów Harmonii pokonuje Księżycową Czarownicę, została zaczerpnięta z odcinka My Little Pony z 1984 roku, Rescue at Midnight Castle. 'Biletomistrzyni' *Po tym jak Rarity kończy metamorfozę Spike'a, w tle leci fragment 15 wynalazków, BWV 772-786 Jana Sebastiana Bacha. *Fluttershy nuci Czołówkę serialu, w czasie sprzątania biblioteki Twilight. *W czasie sceny, w której Twilight i Spike uciakają przed tłumem kucyków, w tle leci melodia Yakety Sax z popularnego programu telewizyjnego, The Benny Hill Show. 'Sezon na jabłka' *Scena, w której stado królików biegnie przez miasto, a nieprzytomny kucyk leży na ziemi, jest nawiązaniem do sceny z Króla Lwa, w której Mufasa ginie przez popłoch antylop. * W scenie, gdy przez Ponyville przeszło stado królików, Roseluck krzyczy: "To straszne! Przerażające!" (w orginale: "The horror! The horror!). Jest to nawiązanie do słów bohatera książki Josepha Conrada o tytule "Jądro Ciemności". 'Sposób na gryfa' *Kiedy Pinkie Pie podąża za Rainbow Dash, używa takiego samego skaczącego chodu, co Skunks Pepé Le Swąd z animacji Zwariowane Melodie. Również w tle słyszana jest podobna muzyka. *Spike nuci Czołówkę serialu, w czasie wynoszenia zwojów z ratusza. 'Chwalipięta' *Niedźwiedzice zostały nazwane tak jak dwie konstelacje: Wielka Niedźwiedzica i Mała Niedźwiedzica. Również obie mają na swoich ciałach konstelacje. 'Wyjście smoka' *Polski tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do filmu "Wejście smoka". 'Dziewczyński wieczór' *Tytuł książki, z której korzysta Twilight: Dziewczyńskie Wieczory. Wszystko co chciałyście o nich wiedzieć, ale bałyście się zapytać., jest nawiązaniem do filmu Woody'ego Allena: "Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie, ale baliście się zapytać". 'Końska plotka' *Pod wpływem kwiatu czarci żart, Rarity wyglądała jak węgierski pies Komondor, lub azjatycki Puli. 'Rój stulecia' *Fabuła tego odcinka wydaje się być wzorowana na jednym z odcinków Star Treka - The Trouble with Tribbles. *Scena, w której Spike przyznaje się, że karmił w nocy parasprajty, co spowodowało ich szybkie namnożenie, jest aluzją do horroru Gremliny rozrabiają, gdzie nocne dokarmianie istoty zwanej mogwai, doprowadziło do katastrofy. *Kiedy Applejack używa swoich kowbojskich umiejętności by zebrać parasprajty w jedną kulkę i wyprowadzić je z miasta, w tle leci muzyka podobna to tej z serialu telewizyjnego, Bonanza. *Wątek, w którym Pinkie Pie za pomocą muzyki wyprowadza stworzenia z miasta, jest nawiązaniem do opowieści Flecista z Hameln. *Plan Twilight, aby zbudować atrapę miasta jest nawiązaniem do filmu Mela Brooksa, Płonące siodła. *Miasto "Fillydelphia", o którym wspomina Księżniczka Celestia, oparte jest na mieście Filadelfia. 'Pożegnanie Zimy' *Spike śpiący na krze dryfującej na jeziorze, jest aluzją do podobnej sceny z filmu z 1979, Pulpety, w której śpiący dyrektor obozu zostaje wypuszczony na platformie na środek jeziora. 'Sukces spod igły' *Rarity's Art of the Dress / Stitching it Together jest bezpośrednim hołdem dla piosenki Stephena Sondheim'a Putting It Together z musicalu Sunday in the Park with George. *Postać Hoity Toity wzorowana jest na Karlu Lagerfeldzie, niemieckim projektancie mody. 'Różowa intuicja' *W tym odcinku pojawia się Hydra, mitologiczne stworzenie z greckich legend. 'Ponaddźwiękowe Bum' *Scena, w które Rarity podlatuje zbyt blisko słońca, a jej skrzydła zostają spalone, jest nawiązaniem do historii Ikara z greckiej mitologi. *Muzyka grana w czasie występu Rarity, to słynne Jezioro łabędzie. 'Mistrzyni spojrzenia' *Pojawia się Kokotris, mitologiczne stworzenie które identycznie jak Bazyliszek zamienia wzrokiem w kamień . *Rarity wspomina, że musi dostarczyć zamówienie do "Trottingham", które jest nawiązaniem do brytyjskiego miasta Nottingham. 'Konkurs talentów' *Kostiumy, w których Liga wystąpiła na konkursie nawiązują do stylu lat 80-tych. Apple Bloom zawiązała na głowie bandanę tak jak Axl Rose z Guns N' Roses, a Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo pomalowały sobie twarze i ułożyły włosy w stylu, zapoczątkowanym przez Davida Bowie'ego. *Początek Cutie Mark Crusaders Song, gdzie z mroku wyłaniają się tylko głowy dziewczynek, jest wzięty z piosenki zespołu Queen, Bohemian Rhapsody. 'Kucyki i psy' *Nazwa trasy koncertowej Sapphire Shores, Zigfilly Follies, pochodzi od Ziegfeld Follies, serii produkcji teatralnych. 'W zielonym ci nie do twarzy' *Kolor zielony, o którym mowa a w tytule, często łączony jest z zazdrością. *Postać Photo Finish wzorowana jest na Annie Wintour, redaktorce magazynu Vogue. 'Impas' *Nazwa miasteczka Appleloosa, w którym rozgrywa się akcja odcinka, pochodzi od Appaloosy, gatunku koni. *W tym odcinku Spike gra na pianinie. Jego przodek generacji pierwszej, w odcinku Escape from Midnight Castle, miał podobną scenę. *Na początku piosenki, Pinkie znajduje się w ogromnej małży, podobnie jak Mała Syrenka. *W odcinku znajduje się wiele nawiązań do filmu "W Samo Południe". Między innymi miejsce akcji oraz motyw z zegarem i walką o godzinie dwunastej. 'Ptaszek na uwięzi' * W scenie inicjalnej Angel pokazuje zegarek i i próbuje zakomunikować Fluttershy, że jest już spóźniona. Jest to nawiązanie do królika z "Alicji w Krainie Czarów." *Kiedy Fluttershy przeszukuje swój dom i w popłochu zastanawia się co ubrać, w jej szafie widzimy suknie na Galę Grandgalopu, które Rarity uszyła w odcinku "Sukces spod igły". *W czasie sceny, w której Twilight i Fluttershy gonią Filominę po Ponyville, w tle leci melodia Yakety Sax z popularnego programu telewizyjnego, The Benny Hill Show. *Fluttershy nuci czołówkę serialu. 'Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi' *Applejack udaje się do miasta Manehattan, którego nazwa pochodzi od miasta Manhattan, w stanie Nowy Jork. *Nazwa rodziny Orange, odnosi się do amerykańskiego powiedzenia "jabłka i pomarańcze", które oznacza dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy. Jest to aluzją do tego, jak bardzo Applejack nie pasowała do krewnych Orange. *Po tym kiedy Rarity znalazła skałę po tej scenie jest scena z występem.Na tym przedstawieniu można zobaczyć występującą małą Cheerilee. 'Samotna imprezka' *Pod koniec odcinka, Spike tańczy tak jak John Travolta w słynnym filmie Gorączka sobotniej nocy. 'Niezapomniany wieczór' Ten odcinek ma kilka nawiązań do bajek: *Magiczna jabłkowa karoca, myszy zamienione w konie, oraz Rarity gubiąca szklany pantofelek na schodach, nawiązują do Kopciuszka. *Pan Greenhooves mówiący, że lubi gwizdać w czasie pracy odnosi się do bajki Królewna Śnieżka i 7 krasnoludków. Również melodia, która gwiżdże przypomina tą, którą często nuciła Śnieżka. *Plan Fluttershy aby złapać zwierzęta w połączeniu z maniakalnym śmiechem, w pewien sposób nawiązuje do postaci Złej Czarownicy z Zachodu, z Czarnoksiężnika z Oz. *Księżniczka Celestia przelatująca na zamkiem i zostawiająca za sobą gwiazdki nawiązuje do sekwencji otwierającej filmy Walt Disney Pictures. 'Sezon drugi' 'Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1' *Króliki z długimi i chudymi nogami, przypominają istoty z obrazu Salvadora Dali - The Temptation of Saint Anthony 'Lekcja zerowa' *Twilight, w tym odcinku, stopniowo przechodzi od paranoi przez lęk, aż do zespołu stresu pourazowego *Scena kiedy Twilight mówi sama do siebie, przypomina tą, z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże, w której Gollum również mówił sam do siebie. 'Luna Odmieniona' *Święto odbywające się w czasie trwania tego odcinka, Noc Koszmarów, jest wzorowane na obchodzonym w Stanach Zjednoczonych,Irlandii i Wielkiej Brytanii Halloween. W obu świętach, poprzebierane dzieci chodzą od domu do domu i zbierają słodycze. *Na początku, ponownie zostaje wspomniane Trottingham, którego nazwa wzorowana jest na angielskim mieście Nottingham 'Znaczkowa Ospa' *Na kręgielni, trzy kucyki wyglądem przypominają postacie z filmu Big Lebowski. *Kucykowa wersja obrazu American Gothic wisi w domu Applejack. *"Okres paleokucykowy" wspomniany przez Twilight jest aluzją paleoiltu - epoki kamienia łupanego. *Choroba "znaczkowa ospa" jest najprawdopodobniej nawiązaniem do znanej choroby, ospy wietrznej. 'Konkurs pupili' *Ten odcinek jest aluzją do słynnej bajki "Żółw i Zając". *Jeden z kotów, którymi opiekuje się Fluttershy wygląda trochę jak ten z z serii zabawek "Littlest Pet Shop", która również jest własnością Hasbro. *Muzyka, która słyszymy gdy Rainbow leci przez wąwóz, to "Ride of the Valkyries" autorstwa Richarda Wagnera. *Piosenka śpiewana przez Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy inspirowana jest utworem "Fabulous Places" z filmu "Doktor Dolittle". 'Tajemnicza Wybawicielka' *Kostium Tajemniczej Wybawicielki wzorowany jest na stroju Dzielnego Agenta Kaczora. *Plakaty, które noszą ze sobą kucyki podczas święta na cześć wybawicielki, przypominają obrazek z serialu "Batman:The Animatet Series". Mysterious_Mare_Do_Well_rally_posters_Batman_S2E08-horz.jpg 'Gwiazda salonów' *Na wystawie sztuki, która Rarity odwiedziła w trakcie piosenki pojawia się obraz wzorowany na dziele Salvadora Dali, Trwałość pamięci. Obraz po lewej wyraźnie inspirowany był twórczością kubistyczną Pabla Picassa, a z kolei ten po prawej - abstrakcyjnymi dziełami Wassily'iego Kindinsky'iego. *Jedna z toreb z zakupami, którą niosła Rarity przed zderzeniem z Fancypantsem, miała narysowane dwie podkowy, które ułożone, przypominały logo domu mody Chanel. 'Tajemnica Nadmiaru' *Porwanie Rarity oraz wspinaczka Spike'a na szczyt góry, nawiązuje do filmu "King Kong. 'Wigilia Serdeczności' *Niektóre elementy Wigilii Serdeczności odzwierciedlają amerykańskie (i nie tylko) tradycje związane z Bożym Narodzeniem: organizowanie przedstawień wyjaśniających genezę Świąt, biało-czerwone cukrowe laski oraz udekorowane choinki. 'Dzień uznania dla rodziny' *Niektórzy członkowie Rodziny Smith, przypominają postacie z popularnego niegdyś serialu telewizyjnego "Domek na prerii". *Ubrania noszone przez kucyki z Canterlotu, w retrospekcji Babci Smith, wzorowane są na modzie z około drugiej połowy XIX wieku. 'Bobasy Cake' *Zachowanie Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake odzwierciedla zachowanie Bam Bama i Pebbles z animacji "Flinstonowie". 'Ostatnia Gonitwa' *Muzyka lecąca na początku odcinka jest podobna to tej z serialu telewizyjnego, Bonanza. *Pinkie mówi o "chimiwiśni" i "wiśniochandze", dwóch słowach, które nawiązują do Chimichangi, północno-meksykańskiej potrawy oraz do Chimichurri - potrawy argentyńskiej. Istnieje również drink o nazwie cherrychanga. 'Czytaj i Płacz' *Scena, w której Pinkie pyta doktora, czy Rainbow Dash zdobyła jakieś pajęcze moce, jest aluzją dl filmu "Spider-Man. *Gra, w którą Twilight, Fluttershy i Ranbow grały w szpitalu przypomina słynne Okręty. *Ahuizotl jest postacią z legend Azteków. *Ahuizotl głaszczący białego kotka przypomina Ernsta Stavro Blofelda, postać z serii o Jamesie Bondzie. *W tym odcinku znalazło się wiele aluzji do Indiana Jones'a, a zwłaszcza do filmu "Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki": **Muzyka grana w scenie, w której Dzielna Do pierwszy raz wchodzi do świątyni, przypomina tą ze sceny, w której Indiana i jego partner mieli pająki na plecach. **Sposób, w jaki Dzielna Do doszła do Szafirowej Figurki, przypomina ten z filmu "Indiana Jones i Ostatnia Krucjata", w którym Indiana rozpoznaje kod na podłodze i udaje mu się po niej bezpiecznie przejść, bez aktywacji pułapek. *Scena gdzie Dzielna Do jest otoczona przez dzikie koty i jednego małego kiciusia, została zaczerpnięta z bajki "Nowe Szaty Króla", gdzie Kuzco był otoczony przez kilka panter, a przed samym uratowaniem, najmniejsza z nich słodko na niego miauknęła. 'Dzień Serc i Podków' *Dzień Serc i Podków jest świętem wzorowanym na Walentynkach. *Historia z trutką miłości może nawiązywać do celtyckiej legendy o Tristanie i Izoldzie, w której spożycie przez księcia i księżniczkę miłosnej mikstury doprowadziło do katastrofy. 'Przyjaciel w Potrzebie' *Imię Cranky Doodle oraz melodia w piosence "You're a Cranky Doodle Donkey" zaczerpnięte są z piosenki "Yankee Doodle". 'Lekcja Stanowczości' *Melodia, którą słychać przy pierwszym pojawieniu się Iron Willa pochodzi z piosenki zespołu Survivor, "Eye Of The Tiger". *Prezentacja Iron Willa odbywa się w labiryncie, gdzie według greckiej mitologi zamknięty był Minotaur - pół człowiek, pół byk. *Zachowanie Fluttershy po przemianie jest według fanów identyczne jak u Hulka 'Pora na Czas' *W tym odcinku występuje nam znany z mitologii : * Cerber * Tartar *Rainbow Dash wspomina o miastach:Las Pegasus i Fillydelphia.Są one nawiązane do dwóch bardzo znanych miast:Las Vegas i Philadelphia. 'Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni' *Czapka Pinkie Pie, fajka, śledztwo są nawiązaniem do sławnej serii Sherlocka Holmesa. *James Kuc jest nawiązaniem do Jamesa Bonda *Ogólna fabuła odcinka nawiązuje do "Morderstwa w Orient Expressie" Agathy Christie. 'Ślub w Canterlocie' *Ślub w Canterlocie może być nawiązaniem do ślubu książęcego w Wielkiej Brytanii. 'Sezon trzeci' 'The Crystal Empire, Part 1' *Wygląd Pinkie Pie kiedy próbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś o kryształowych kucach jest identyczny jak kostium agenta Sama Fishera ze słynnej serii gier Splinter Cell 'The Crystal Empire, Part 2' *Pojedynki Pegazów obchodzone w kryształowym Imperium są nieml identyczne jak średniowieczne Pojedynki Rycerskie. Z tą różnicą, że z racji braku jeźdzca, kopie są umocowane do "rumaka". *Ubrania oraz stroje Kryształowych Kucyków są podobne do starożytnych Greków. 'Too Many Pinkie Pies' *Rainbow Dash czyta taką samą książkę, co w odcinku Czytaj i Płacz. *Jedna z zduplikowanych Pinkie Pie's robi twarz Pinkie Pie z G3 'One Bad Apple' *Dyniowy powóz jest odniesieniem do Kopciuszka. *Muzyka w czasie tworzenia nowej platformy to motyw z serialu Drużyna A. 'Magic Duel' *Arabia Siodłowa (Saddle Arabia) jest aluzją do Arabii Saudyjskiej. Kategoria:Strona główna